


Rest Day

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [15]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: AU where Prim enters the Hunger Games instead of Katniss. Rue and Prim share a rest day in the arena.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 2





	Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 15 - Rest Day

“Do we have enough jerky so that we could split a piece?” Prim asked the girl sitting next to her, knowing that logically the answer was no. But she and Rue had agreed to take a rest day today to just sit quietly and let their wounds heal - no foraging allowed. The jerky had been a find in a blue backpack that Prim had snagged long before she and Rue were allies, but she found that she vastly preferred sharing it than eating it by herself, alone in a damp cave by the river.

“I think we have two pieces. Do you feel okay eating it now?” Rue picked up the bag of jerky, and the two eyed it, both secretly wanting some, but not wanting to admit it. They’d both had their experiences with hunger – Prim had even lived for weeks on dandelion stems, but it was a rest day, which meant that just maybe it was okay to binge a little.

“Let’s do it,” Prim announced, especially after noticing the hungry look on Rue’s face. She didn’t want to say it, but in the arena there was no guarantee that they would even be alive tomorrow. Over half of the tributes were gone by now, and the pickings for the careers were getting slim. Even though she and Rue were both virtually non-threats, the careers would be coming for them soon, and as good as they were at being evasive, both of them knew that they were on borrowed time.

Reaching into the bag, Rue ripped a piece in half, but before she could offer it to Prim, the blonde grabbed the other piece of jerky and pushed her hands away. “Go on,” she gestured, taking a bite out of the whole one she’d taken. “Let’s just eat it. We can find berries tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Rue said, but the mile on her face was anything but hesitant as she tore into the beef with vigor. Prim sat back against the rock, smiling as the pair chewed their snack. Like in the arena was awful, but right now, sitting and finally eating, with the sun warming her face and with someone she trusted, it really did feel like a day’s reprieve.


End file.
